


Take My Breath Away

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: sugar daddy brie [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Ramdom drabble in the sugar daddy brie universe.You have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	Take My Breath Away

Pushing the tips of her fingers to your lips, you welcomed them. Sucking them softly as you sat on Brie's lap, who watched you with hunger in her eyes. As you started pick up your pace, her other hand moved to the back of your head. _"That's a good girl, sucking my fingers. Love watching you take my fingers"_

As she held your head in place, Brie thrusted her fingers in deeper. Eyes watering, you continued to take her fingers, wanting her to fuck you soon after. _"So pretty taking my fingers, Princess. You want Daddy's cock in there instead? Hm?"_

You moaned against her fingers, wanting her strap more than anything. _“Dirty girl, maybe after I buy you your car, I think I'm going to fuck you in it. Would you like that?”_ she asked, slipping her fingers out of your mouth.

_“Yes, Daddy.”_


End file.
